Writer's Block
by Dragonfire
Summary: All right, it's my first posted fic! Even though it says this is a Pokemon fic, it also contains Digimon... Just thought I'd warn ya! Read to find out what it's about!


All right... Here we go, for my second fic... Yeah, it's actually my second- my first hasn't been finished yet... ^_^;;; I suppose I should finish it sometime...   
  
But for now, I got this idea stuck in my head, so I have to write it down. It's actually inspired by my first story, and the evil condition that shows its face every time I try to write it.  
  
I'm just warning ya- This is totally random. I'm writing down the very first things that come into my head, so don't worry if this gets a little... crazy, shall we say.  
  
Oh yes, and we need a disclaimer. Icewing, if you please?  
  
Icewing: Arrrrr... Neither me nor she owns Pokemon or Digimon, or anything else that's already been copyrighted and makes its way in here. Hey, wait a sec, I AM a Pokemon... Does that mean I don't own myself...?  
  
No, if you look hard enough, you'll find that the government owns everything. Thanks anyways.  
  
And so, I bring you.....  
  
Writer's Block- by Dragonfire (with a little help from Icewing)  
  
  
She sat in front of the flickering screen, waiting, just waiting for anything that could be called a coherant thought. But no, nothing came. She had been sitting in front of the screen for at least two hours now, with her Napster turned up, her ICQ turned off, and her fingers positioned over the keyboard, ready to fly at any time she got a good idea...  
  
But there were no ideas, so she only sat and stared.  
  
10 more minutes slowly ticked by, and still, nothing. No brainwaves were appearing at all, not even those annoying ones that were always bothering her, telling her to go out and get a life, or to do something constructive. It was as if her brain had gone exploring the Sacred Meadow and left her body sitting in front of the computer... Finally, she had had enough.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! This is IMPOSSIBLE!!! I can't TAKE this anymore!!!" Her cry shattered the relative quiet of the meadow, and it emanated far beyond the confines of it, almost breaking through the boundaries of space and time that kept the meadow safe from any would-be invaders. She leaped to her feet, and gave a look of utter hate to the computer.   
  
"Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?! Every SINGLE time I TRY to WRITE something, THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!!! Well, NO MORE! I'll just DESTROY the stupid computer and not WORRY about it anymore!!" Her eyes began to glow an even brighter shade of emerald than normal, and her right hand appeared to become bathed in a reddish light...  
  
"TAKE THIS, YOU STUPID PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY!!!!!!" she screamed as she pulled back her fist. Just as she was about to unleash the fireball, another screech was heard, but this one didn't come from the girl. She whirled around and looked into the sky, and her eyes widened a bit.  
  
Then, the Ice Beam hit her, and she fell to the ground, frozen.  
  
The Articuno landed gracefully on the grass next to where the girl had fallen, and folded her wings. She looked at the girl, and a smirk crossed her beak. "Arrrr... Well, Dragonfire, is our temper getting ahead of us again?"   
  
Dragonfire narrowed her eyes at this remark, but wasn't able to say anything, being frozen and all. Instead, she concentrated a little, and soon the ice around her was melting into a puddle of water. As soon as the feeling was restored to her limbs, she stretched, stood up, and cast an evil glare at the Articuno.  
  
"What in the world didja do that for, Icewing?! I was just going to..."  
  
"Yes, yes, arrrr, fry the computer with a fireball because YOU can't think of anything to write..."  
  
Dragonfire turned her back to Icewing. "Oh shaddup. Remember, YOU once tried to beat in the monitor when it wouldn't load any web pages!"  
  
Icewing narrowed her eyes. "That was different. The stupid thing deserved it. However, you're only picking on it because of your own shortcomings. That thing cost us a good deal of your 'money', ya know, and if ya destroy it, YOU'RE going to have to buy a new one!"  
  
Dragonfire stomped over to where the single tree in the meadow grew, sat down, leaned her back against it, and sighed sadly. "I know, but I'm just soooo frustrated! I've tried to write my stories down countless different times, but every single time I've tried... That evil demon known as 'writer's block' attacks my mind and leaves me idea-less. I'm just about ready to give up!"  
  
Icewing fluttered her way over to the tree. "Well, why don't you just try to write about anything? It doesn't have to make a whole lot of sense... Just as long as you get something written down. I betcha if you just wrote down the first things that came into your head, you'd have a whole bunch of ideas. Besides, the first things that normally come into YOUR head usually are about #1, romance, and #2, tormenting characters. Or a combo of both. You could write a great story that way!"  
  
Dragonfire raised her head. "You think so? Would that really help?"  
  
Icewing nodded. "Yeah, just try it! I'm sure it'll work!"  
  
Dragonfire got up, and regained the usual glow in her eye. "All right! It's time for Operation- Kill Writer's Block! Let's GO!!!!" She whirled over to where the computer still sat, and plunked herself down in front of it. She raised her hands to type, when she got an idea. No, it wasn't a story idea, but something else...  
  
"Ummmmm... Icewing? Do ya think we should maybe warn the characters about what is to befall them? They might get upset and revolt or something if weird things just suddenly happen to them, or I show up and disrupt their lives..."  
  
Icewing considered this. "Hmmmmm... Yeah, maybe you should. Should I get the spirits to get them here?"  
  
Dragonfire nodded, and then went to write a disclaimer for her new story.  
  
Icewing turned towards the sky, and summoned the air spirit, Sylphid. "Hey, Sylphid, can you bring all of the story characters here, please?"  
  
The little cat/genie thing nodded his head, and then disappeared. Less than a heartbeat later, it reappeared, dumping a load of fifteen humans and fourteen monsters on the ground, who all gave out assorted cries of "oomf"s and "ouch"s.  
  
"Thanks, Sylphid! You can go, now. See ya!" Sylphid disappeared into a breeze, and Icewing flew over to where the characters had been dumped. "Hey, guys! Nice to see ya all again! Wassup?"  
  
One of the characters, Ash, leapt to his feet along with Pikachu. "Huh? Where'd Gary go? He and I were just competing against each other in the Johto league!"  
  
Another character, Davis, also got up and looked around. "What the...? Where did BlackWarGreymon go? We were just about to destroy him!"  
  
Kari slowly stood up to her feet. "Actually, Davis, he was beating us... Where are we, anyway?"  
  
Misty searched around frantically for Togepi, and found that it was already up and looking over its new surroundings. "And just how did we get here...?"  
  
Icewing looked at all of them. "Sorry, guys, but Dragonfire needed to speak to you all for a minute. I got Sylphid to transport you all here."  
  
"Dragonfire? Who's that?" asked Yolei. "And whatever did she think was so important that it just HAD to disrupt our BlackWarGreymon destroying time?!"  
  
Icewing tilted her head mysteriously. "Oh, you'll see... Hold on for a minute guys." She flapped her way back over to the center of the meadow.  
  
The kids and their monsters all sighed and flopped down into the grass. They had all been busy with their lives and now they were just wasting time...  
  
"Man, I hope this doesn't take too long..." Joe said as he looked at his watch. "I've got to finish that Biology exam or I'll fail for sure!"  
  
"Huh? We were out there saving the world while you were writing a dumb test??" Davis exclaimed.   
  
"It was important!"  
  
"Not as important as saving the world!"  
  
"If you knew what my parents would do to me if I failed, you'd think it was important too!"   
  
The boys continued to argue while the rest of the digi-destined watched from the side-lines.  
  
"Tai, when's lunch?" Agumon looked at Tai rather pathetically. "You promised that we'd be getting food soon!"  
  
Tai sighed. "I know buddy. Right after this Dragonfire person tells us what we're here for, then we'll go get lunch."  
  
"Yay!" With this new information, Agumon went over to where the other Digimon were and started daydreaming about what lunch might consist of.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was frantically drawing up battle plans to use against Gary. "Now, let's see, if he pulls out his Arcanine, I'm pretty sure that Totodile could handle it...."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"But what if he pulls out his Nidoking? Oh man...."  
  
"Pikapi?"  
  
"So maybe I'll just use Noctowl then..."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"But he might use that Umbreon again..."  
  
"PIKAPI! PIKA, PIKACHU!"  
  
"So in that case I should use...."  
  
Pikachu had finally been ignored enough. "PIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA.... CHUUUUUU!"  
  
*ZAP!*  
  
Ash fell to the ground in a smoking heap. "But..... I..... COULD.... just use.... *cough* you, Pikachu.... ACK!" After deciding on his final battle plan, Ash collapsed unconcious.  
  
"Huh? Ash! Oh no, not again! Pikachu!" Misty rushed over to where Ash had fallen. He coughed a couple of times, and tried to sit up, but was still a little weak from the powerful blast. Misty helped him to his feet, and then frowned at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you've got to stop doing that! Ash isn't going to be able to use you in that battle if his brains are too fried to think!"  
  
"Piiiiika.... Pikachuuuuu..." said Pikachu as he flattened out his ears and looked pitifully up at Misty. Misty sighed and walked over to where Brock and Ash had sat down.  
  
"You know, there's something strange about this place.... Didn't you notice that an Articuno brought us here?" Brock asked the other two.  
  
"Huh? Articuno? Where? I've gotta catch it!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
"Ash! It was right there! You asked it where Gary went, remember?!" Misty pointed to where the Articuno had been a few minutes ago.   
  
"Oh.... I didn't know that that was Articuno... I should've used Dexter..."  
  
"ARRRRGH! You should've known it was Articuno!! Remember, you saved the world from the three legendary birds just over a year ago! How could you forget?!" Misty screamed at Ash. She couldn't believe that he could be so dumb. But then again, he had acted this dumb (or even dumber) on other occasions before, so maybe she was expecting too much from him...  
  
Ash cringed as she yelled at him. "Geez, I'm not allowed to forget anything around here now? Well, it doesn't matter if I do remember or not, now I have to catch it!"   
  
**Sorry, kid, but ya won't be able to catch Icewing! She's already kinda got a trainer...** Ash's eyes widened as he 'heard' a voice in his head.   
  
"Did you guys just hear that?!" Ash exclaimed to his friends.  
  
"Hear what?" Misty asked him.  
  
"I didn't hear anything..." Brock said.  
  
"There was just a voice in my head! It told me that that Articuno... I think its name is Icewing... It already has a trainer! You sure that you didn't hear it?!"  
  
Misty and Brock just looked at him kind of funny, and then leaned their heads together. "You think Ash is losing it?" Brock whispered.  
  
"Maybe he's had one too many thundershocks to his head..." Misty whispered back.  
  
"I'm not joking and I'm not kidding! I know I heard it!" Ash tried his best to convince his friends, but with no luck... Until...  
  
**He's right, you know. I did speak into his mind, just like I'm speaking into yours.**  
  
"WHAT THE???" Misty and Brock shouted at the same time. Ash looked at them and grinned triumphantly.  
  
"I told you I heard something!"  
  
*****  
  
By now, all of the characters were beginning to get a little ticked off. They had all been busy doing important things, and then had been dragged away to who-knows-where, and apparently weren't going to be told why they were there for a while yet.... They were all grumbling to themselves and their friends, and the Digimon and Pokemon were beginning to get the itch to start blasting things apart to try and get some answers.  
  
"I say that we just go find this Dragonfire person and make her tell us why we're here!" Veemon exclaimed.  
  
"Pikachuuuu... Pika, pichu, ka pika!"  
  
"That doesn't matter! I'm tired of waiting!" Agumon told everyone. The rest of the Digimon nodded their heads in agreement, even Biyomon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon, who were normally quite patient. Togepi nodded its head, too. Finally, Pikachu gave in, and joined the rest of the monsters.  
  
"Right then, we march to the center of this place, find this Dragonfire person, and make her tell us why we're here!" Agumon shouted.  
  
"YES!!" exclaimed everyone else. The humans watched on in amusement/agreement/worry, depending on who you're talking about.  
  
They turned around and set out at a quick march towards the center of the meadow, but came to a stop when someone cleared their throat from behind them. "No need to go, guys. I'm here. Sorry I took so long."  
  
The humans and monsters all about-faced when Dragonfire's voice was heard from behind all of them. Various degrees of surprise registered on everyone's faces, from the "oh, you're FINALLY here" looks on Sora and Joe's faces, to the... ummmm... whatever you can call the look on Brock's face.  
  
Needless to say, 'pretty girl-mode' kicked in.  
  
"You're the most beautiful girl I've EVER met (and I really mean that this time, unlike my previous 146 crushes), I would loooooove to get to know you better; how about a date?" he said all in one breath while down on his knee and holding Dragonfire's hand. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all fell over anime-style, while the cast of Digimon did a collective sweatdrop. Dragonfire snatched her hand away from his, and looked at him with amusement.  
  
"Sorry, but not now, end of discussion," she said pleasantly. She then turned towards the rest of the characters, while Brock collasped to the ground, blue-faced.  
  
"Shot down again! *siiiiiiigh*" He then perked up a bit as he realized something. "Hey, wait a second, she said not NOW. I've still got a chance!!" He jumped up off the ground and was about to celebrate when a look from both Misty and Dragonfire silenced him. Instead, he sunk back down to the ground and sat waiting like the rest of the characters.  
  
"*ahem!* Aaaaaaanywaaaaaays, now that there won't be any more distractions, I'm going to tell you why you're all here. I," she said, pointing one of her arms in the air, "am writing a fanfic!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*chirp*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of the characters looked at each other. "And we should care because...?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, you get ideas for fics all the time! You just haven't actually written them down before, that's the only new thing..." Yolei stated.  
  
"So is that the only thing that you dragged us all the way out here for?!" Misty said angrily.  
  
Dragonfire waved her hands back and forth, as if fending the characters off. "No, no, that's only the first part. The second is more a warning... This is a complete random fic. I sit down, I write the first thing that comes into my head."  
  
"And again, we should care because...?" Matt repeated.   
  
"BECAUSE, I may end up making you do very strange and unusual things that you would normally not do," Dragonfire revealed.  
  
At this, a few of the characters began to worry. Dragonfire noticed the looks on their faces, and quickly corrected herself. "But don't panic, I won't have any graphic violence, gore, heavy swearing, yaoi/yuri/shounen-ai/shoujo-ai, hentai, angst, or death. Wait a sec.... That last one I may have...." Dragonfire grinned as she thought about a certain Digi-destined's sister that was always trying to get a date with one of her favourite characters... "But nothing really out of the ordinary."  
  
The characters all heaved sighs of relief. "So does that mean we can leave now?" TK asked.  
  
Dragonfire nodded. "Yep, I just thought that I'd warn you. You're free to go whenever now. Here, allow me." She gestured into the air, and a portal appeared. "All right, this one is for you guys, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi."  
  
The five of them stepped up to the portal, and hesistated for a second, wondering whether or not it was safe. Dragonfire giggled at their hesitation. "Don't worry, it's safe. It'll take you right back to where you came from."  
  
"All right then... See you!" Ash said, and then he and Pikachu jumped into the portal.  
  
"Hey, Ash! Wait for us!" Misty called, and then jumped after him, holding Togepi.  
  
"Uhh... See you, everyone!" Brock said to the rest of the people, and then jumped in too.  
  
Dragonfire turned towards the Digi-destined and their Digimon. "Alright, now who goes where? Ah, heck with it. Here." She gestured in the air again, and another portal opened up. "Alright, all of you older Digi-destined and Digimon, jump in. It'll take you to wherever you came from."  
  
With various sighs of relief, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and all of their Digimon jumped in.   
  
"So what about us? We have to go back to fight BlackWarGreymon!" Davis said.  
  
"Can we not? We were getting beaten kind of badly..." Cody pointed out.  
  
"Hmmm... You know, I think I'm going to do you guys a favour. Here ya go." She opened up a third portal, and smiled. "This one'll take you guys back to Odaiba, instead of the Digi-world. I figure that you need some time to regroup."   
  
"Yes, that's a good idea... Thank you," Ken said, and then jumped in. Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody followed him, along with the remaining Digimon.  
  
Now that they were all gone, Dragonfire smiled evilly. "Alright, Icewing... It's time we got to work! Hehehehe...."   
  
"I pity those poor characters..." Icewing sighed, and then she joined Dragonfire over by the computer.  
  
"Hmmmm... Now who should I torment first...?" Dragonfire asked herself, and then conjured a spinning wheel in the air with 'Pokemon' marked on one half and 'Digimon' on the other....  
  
******   
  
Nyah! There we go! First part: Complete! R/R, or R/I if you feel the need to, and I'll try to get the next part posted as soon as possible!  
  
Icewing: Which means in another two weeks or so... Arrrr, you sure are a slow writer!  
  
Shut up you. Thanks for reading, everyone!  
  



End file.
